Animean Human
An animean human is a species of human that is slightly smarter than the common human. They are also known as the big-eyed human due to their unusually larger eyes than common humans, possibly due to that their ancestors were nocturnal, unlike common humans. They also have smaller lips and noses than humans. They are also about the size of humans and eat the same food as humans. Unlike humans and like the Elecman.EXEs, Animean humans are immune to obesity, making the common humans the only sapient being on earth that aren't immune to obesity. They are very common in cities and other human settlements alongside common humans. Evolution Around 800,000 years ago, a group of prehistoric human species, Homo erectus, had spread to Japan. In Japan, there were lots of dangerous daytime predators prowling around, so this group of Homo erectus had adapted by becoming nocturnal, evolving larger eyes, larger intelligence, etc, evolving into almost fully-nocturnal predators/scavengers. They had also lost their beards and mustaches as they no longer needed these hairs as they become more cold tolerant. They devoloped anti-freeze in their blood, which is unusual to most mammal species, which usually has fur and/or fat to keep themselves warm, these human's anti-freeze is an evolutionary advantage when they were active mainly at night. They also lost the obesity ability as a result of not just the anti-freeze in their blood, but they also have developed the stronger immune system to cope with this problem. They also have completely lost the ability to loose teeth due to evolving stronger jawbones to cope with the loosing teeth problems. They also no long get wrinkles as wrinkles would easily get cut due to native Japanese plants. Animean humans might have dominated Japan for more than 200,000 B.C, but another species of human, Homo sapiens, have invaded Japan. Fortunatelly, unlike most other extinct humans, Animean humans have adapted to live with common humans and live in human settlements, to ensure the Animean human's further survival. They also have developed the ability to be active and thrive in daytime for the next 2,000 years (4,000 years B.C.), not just nighttime, which is unusual for a species that was strictly nocturnal. They are now found all over the world, except Antaractica. Popularity Animean humans were first made famous in 1970s due to common humans making realistic/semi-realistic cartoon series, naming these cartoon series Anime, named after the Animean human's common first name, only without the an at the end. Animean humans are now used in live action films, live action TV shows, and other live performances (including Dragon Ball: Live, Naruto: Stage Show, etc) as they fit the qualities of anime characteristics than common humans (eyes, lips, etc). They are now one of the best-known human species, along with common humans, having studied every anatomy inside and outside of this human species. There's a common misconception, however, that Animean humans can grow beards, mustache, wrinkles, nor get fat or loose teeth like how anime series portayed them. But in real life, Animean humans do not have mustaches, beards, and/or wrinkles, which are only found on common humans, and they do not get fat or loose due to their strong immune system and tougher jawbones, which common humans don't have. Animean Human *Conservation Status: Least Concern *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Primates *Suborder: Haplorhini *Family: Hominidae *Genus: Homo *Species: Amarockus *Scientific Name: Homo Amarockus Category:Sapient Species